13 Stories of Halloween: Grim Grinning Ghosts (A 'Soul' Story)
by Elhini Prime
Summary: It's time for the annual Halloween party, but the usual place is booked for the event! Ashe and Kayle decide to have it at a certain pizzeria…too bad no one told Mike or the four ghosts who call it home!


**13 Stories of Halloween**

 **Fandom: _Five Nights at Freddy's_**

 **Story Based In: _Soul_ Tetrology ( _Soul: Shades_ )**

 **Summary: It's time for the annual Halloween party, but the usual place is booked for the event! Ashe and Kayle decide to have it at a certain pizzeria…too bad no one told Mike or the four ghosts who call it home!**

* * *

 _Grim Grinning Ghosts_

"What about at the old McIntosh place?" Kayle asked.

"No, it burnt too, remember?" Ashe reminded her.

"Am I missing something?" Mike asked, sitting next to her friends on the school lawn, "You two planning on kidnapping someone?"

" _No_!" Ashe sputtered, picking up a pamphlet and handing it to Mike, "It's the school's annual Halloween party. We didn't get to have it last year because the venue burned down the night before,"

"Yeah, and now Ashe has me roped in to help her find a new place," Kayle grumbled.

Mike gave a soft laugh and stretched.

"Well, I guess I can help a bit," she said, "But why can't you just have it at the gym?"

"School tradition says that the party has to happen someplace creepy…as in 'haunted'," Ashe explained before snapping her fingers, "What about the old camp outside of town?"

"Flooded," Kayle yawned before turning towards Mike, "So, Mike, what are you going as?"

"Don't know. What day is it?" Mike mumbled with her eyes closed.

"Um…Halloween, duh!" Kayle snorted, "My birthday? It's on a Saturday,"

Mike was silent for a few seconds before groaning.

"Sorry guys, can't," she said.

"Why not?" Ashe asked.

Mike opened her eyes and propped herself off the ground on her elbow.

"I gotta work," she explained, looking at her watch, "Speaking of which…I gotta go home and take a nap. Can't be falling asleep on the job!"

The two girls watched their friend get up, brush the grass off her jeans and walk towards the parking lot where her car awaited. Ashe gave a thoughtful hum, making Kayle look towards the taller girl.

"Ashe, what are you thinking?" Kayle started slowly.

"I think…I might have a place for the party," she grinned, "C'mon, I need to make a call…"

* * *

Most people would think that being a security guard at a family pizzeria would be among the most boring jobs in the world. And if they worked the day shift…they'd be right. However, working the _night_ shift, that was a different story. At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza…home of four animatronic animals, the night shift was when things started getting _very_ interesting. They said that the four animatronics came to life at night and went on a killing spree, hunting down the guards that so foolishly stayed after midnight.

Mike was among the very few who knew about the truth of the pizzeria. The robots did come to life at night, but it wasn't because their AI was faulty…it was because they were haunted by the souls of four children brutally murdered in 1987. In the daytime, Foxy the Pirate Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and even ol' Fazbear himself were completely normal, following their programming (except for Foxy, who was shut down for reasons). But at night, the four poor souls reintegrated with their prisons…Bonnie became Sam Wyatt, Chica became Amanda Harper, Freddy became Amanda's big brother Matt and Foxy became Mike's older brother, Robby Schmidt.

The girl found out about her friends and family still haunting the place, being forced to kill the guards who took the 12 to 6 shift, but instead of running…Mike stayed. She stayed even though they begged her to go, hunted her down when they lost themselves to the virus, when they avenged themselves by chasing after their killer and ending him, even when the ghost of their killer possessed her and forced her to hurt them…she stayed.

It was a good night, without the chips installed in the four spirits, it left them free to play around with Mike and each other without fear of killing the still living child. Their favorite was their modified version of 'hide and seek' except with multiple seekers trying to get into the office. There were some nights that Mike played the person who was 'it', keeping the ghosts at bay for a little and then there were nights when one of the ghosts took her place and she hunted the 'it' person down…like tonight.

 _SLAM!_

"…Ow," Sam groaned as he rubbed his nose, recoiling back from the door that about took it off.

"Oops! Sorry!" Amanda apologized, flashing the light in Sam's face.

"Mandy, you're not supposed to apologize," Mike reminded her, "Remember, if he gets in, he wins,"

"Right," the yellow ghost nodded, "Um…ok, Sam, time for you to go!"

Sam's ears twitched while Mike started laughing from the other side. Amanda flashed the light at him again.

"OK! Fine! I'm going!" he growled, "But only because I like you,"

He took maybe two steps away before shifting uncomfortably. If he could have…he would have been blushing hard.

"As a friend!" he sputtered, "I mean as a friend!"

But…the damage had been done. Amanda bowed her head and she would have been blushing greatly. Matt crossed his arms, his glowing blue eyes glaring daggers at the poor violet spirit…and the other two?

The brother and sister were trying their hardest not to laugh…and failing miserably. Robby fell off of the Pirate's Cove stage, laughing hysterically and oily tears streaming from his golden eyes while Mike was gasping for breath in the East Hall.

"Sam, you've got five seconds," Matt growled.

"Matt! No!" Amanda yelled, peeking her feathered head out of the office, "He didn't mean it like that!"

"NO!" Sam agreed, "J-Just a slip of the tongue, Matt…"

Matt's ears twitched. He wasn't convinced, but…he'd let it go just for the sake of the…

 _"SCREEEEEEEE!"_

Amanda shrieked as Mike grabbed her from behind, making the much bigger animatronic jump high into the air.

"Wow, Mandy," Mike grinned, "You're too easy to spook. I thought you would have heard me laughing all the way back in the hall.

"I was trying to keep my brother from tearing Sam to pieces," Amanda huffed, her feather's puffing out, "That doesn't count,"

"Does too!" Robby yelled down the hall, "You weren't watching the cameras or doors, so Mike wins!"

"My turn!" Sam called, heading towards the security office.

"Oh…sorry, Sam," Mike apologized, "Maybe tomorrow, it's nearly six,"

"Aw! No fair!" Sam whined, crossing his arms as he turned and stomped down the hall.

"You'd think he'd break the tile with how hard he's stepping," Robby hummed as he hopped back on the Pirate's Cove stage.

"Shocking, I know," Mike replied, making Robby bare his fangs in a grin, "That's _still_ creepy, you know,"

The fox nuzzled his sister's head before giving a wicked smirk and licking her.

"Ew! _ROBBY!"_ Mike whined, wiping her cheek as she backhanded her brother's metal and fur form.

She instantly regretted it as a loud _'clang!'_ sounded and Mike shook her throbbing hand.

"You'd think you'd learn not to hit metal," he teased before giving a grunt of pain, his knees folding down to the wooden stage and then toppled back behind the curtain with a loud thud.

Four child-like shrieks of pain hit Mike's ears, making her hands shoot up as colored smoke streamed from the three animatronics on stage, reforming into three young adults with various animal parts on their person.

Matt, as normal, was the first to get up, helping Amanda to her feet as the girl tugged on the sunny yellow feathers that poked through her hair. A stub of a wrist lay itself on Mike's shoulder and she looked up to see her brother's red-headed form above her.

"Yes?" Mike asked.

"Nothin'," Robby grinned, giving a smile and exposing his slightly sharper than normal teeth, "Can't be near my little sister?"

Mike backhanded him, making the red spirit chuckle and hop down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, giving a slight laugh as his tail brushed her arm on accident.

"I just realized something," Robby hummed as the other ghosts got off the stage and walked towards the siblings, "Tomorrow, it'll be a year since we found you again,"

"Kayle and Morgan's party, I remember that," Mike nodded, "Can't believe it's been that long already…with everything that's happened,"

"Yeah, you nearly get killed by us," Matt started, ticking off fingers, "We all realize who's who, we got revenge on our killer, _you_ get possessed by said psycho's ghost, and…"

 _"And you all got free from the virus,"_ a soft voice started, making everyone present jump as a figure in white appeared.

"Emily," Mike started, "You scared us,"

 _"Sorry,"_ the free spirit apologized, clasping her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her heels, _"I just wanted to check in on you all. It's been a while,"_

"It's good to see you again, Emily!" Amanda smiled as Emily closed her eyes for a few moments and to Mike's surprise, started gaining color.

Soon, a little blonde girl in a black and white dress stood before them, opening her grey eyes.

"Whoa, neat trick!" Sam grinned, "How'd you do that?"

"There's a bunch of things I can do," Emily shrugged, the whispering, echoing quality gone from her voice, "I just thought it'd be better to not be all pale and ghost-like while all of you aren't,"

"I never figured you to be a blonde, Emily," Mike smiled, "But it fits you,"

Matt turned to face Robby, who was quiet.

"Robby, haven't heard much outta you since Emily came in. Everything ok?"

"Hmm?" Robby blinked, looking anywhere but at Emily, "Yeah, I'm fine,"

Matt frowned, obviously he was _not_ fine considering he hadn't said anything since the free spirit showed up. Then again, Robby always got quiet when around Emily…most likely because he felt bad about the Bite of '87 nearly eleven years ago. Emily was Jeremy's little sister that was Scott's first victim, she asked the ghosts to take care of Jeremy while Emily went to protect Mike…a few months later, Jeremy was fighting for his life in the hospital because Robby lost control of his body and bit down on Jeremy's head.

He opened his mouth to say something to the red spirit, but was interrupted by keys jangling in a lock.

"Go on you guys," Mike shooed the spirits away, "I'll see you all tonight,"

"Bye Mike…" the five spirits whispered before bolting as Mike's boss walked into the building.

"Hey, Phil," Mike greeted, shouldering her backpack and walking towards the door.

"Good night, Mike?" Phil asked as Mike gave a grin.

"Yeah, the guys were little angels," she replied, "Just like they have been for a couple months now,"

She was nearly out the door when Phil stopped her.

"Oh, Mike," he called, "Tell your friends I talked to my boss and he said that it was ok,"

"…What was ok?" Mike asked.

"You'll have to ask them,"

* * *

"Ok, so what are you two planning," Mike growled as she met up with Kayle and Ashe after school.

"What do you mean?" Ashe asked innocently.

"My boss just cornered me after work, told me to tell you that _his_ boss said that whatever you two are cooking up was ok," Mike started, crossing her arms before jabbing a finger at the two girls, "Spill,"

"He actually said yes? Yes!" Ashe beamed, "I gotta go and tell the rest of the guys, I'll see you two later!"

"…Please explain _what_ she's doing?" Mike pleaded, turning to Kayle.

Kayle gave a sigh.

"Look, we couldn't find anywhere creepy enough for the party," she explained, "So Ashe decided to ask your boss if it would be ok if we had it at Freddy's…"

"How late…" Mike asked slowly.

"Party starts at nine…ends sometime after midnight," Kayle admitted…as Mike groaned.

"This is a _horrible_ idea!" she whined, getting up and storming off, "How in the world am I going to keep the place under control?"

She came to dead halt, icy dread spreading through her body.

"How am I going to keep _them_ under control?"

* * *

"A _PARTY_!?" Amanda squealed, jumping up and down as Mike, Robby, Matt and Sam pushed Freddy into the spare room where Bonnie, Chica, Springtrap and Gold lay lifelessly in the corner, "On Halloween?! This is _amazing_!"

"No, it's not," Mike grumbled, kicking Springtrap for good measure before turning to face her friend, who was nearly over the moon with excitement, "It's not so much _them_ I'm worried about. It's _you_ four I'm worried about. What if they find out the truth about you all? The party goes past midnight…they could _see_ you transform…they'd shut Freddy's down and I'd never see you again,"

"Mike, don't worry," Robby reassured her, wrapping his arms over his sister's shoulders and setting his chin on top of her head, "It'll be fine. We'll be good,"

Mike closed an eye and looked up at her brother.

"Why do I not believe you?" she growled, making Robby chuckle.

"Hmm…because I'm a pirate maybe?'

"Haha, very funny, Capt'n,"

* * *

The night of the party came and Mike unlocked to doors to let the crowd of people come in. Ashe and Kayle of course were the first ones in.

"So, what are you, Mike?" Kayle teased, "Don't tell me, a night-guard at a haunted pizzeria?"

"…I still have my taser," Mike warned playfully before hopping up on the stage, kicking a few balloons out of the way, "Hey! Can I have your attention please?"

"No!" a lone voice yelled, making the crowd laugh and Mike give a wry grin.

"Cute," she deadpanned, "My name is Mike, I'm head guard here at Freddy's…yeah, it's not a costume, I have to work unlike the rest of you party goers. Anyway, I just…"

"Where are the killer robots?" a girl asked.

"Freddy and the Gang?" Mike asked with a smile, "Away…"

"Killer robots?" another voice laughed, "Who said anything about killer robots? I wanna hear this story!"

"Mike, why don't _you_ tell it?" Ashe asked, "You work here, you should know the story,"

Mike gave a laugh and pulled up a stool, hopping on top of it and leaning forwards.

"So, basically the story goes that five children were brutally murdered at Freddy's," she started, "The kid's souls, though, they didn't leave. They stayed in the building, possessing the animatronics. The kids knew that an employee killed them, but the only time they could move around was at night. And _who_ else was there…but the poor night guard,"

She gave a grin as a few of the teens' faces went pale.

"They hunted down the night guard and would drag them, kicking and screaming to the backstage where they keep the spare suits. The company had it written off that the AIs were faulty, making them see anyone at night as endoskeletons to be put back in those crossbeam and wire filled suits. Buuuuut…they didn't. Oh no, those kids knew _exactly_ what they were doing. They proceed to stuff you into those suits, just like they were all those years ago, and the only thing that sees the light of day again are your eyeballs and teeth that pop out the front of the mask. The former head guard…well…he wasn't as lucky as me. They got him and I took his place,"

"That where you got your scar?" one kid asked.

Ashe and Kayle saw Mike tense slightly as a flashback flickered before the guard's eyes. But Mike smiled and looked at the crowd.

"Nearly got caught my first night," she shrugged, "Punched the old bear in the nose and got away…just to get slashed by another one. But, I'm still here aren't I? Basically, just stay in this room, bathrooms are in the back. Just stay here, have fun…and don't worry 'bout the bots, they won't hurt you if they don't see you,"

* * *

Mike got off the stage and walked back to the office, smiling as she sat down in her chair…

"HIYA MIKE!"

Mike squealed and fell out of her chair as Sam fell, laughing, to the floor, tears streaming.

"You. JERK!" Mike snarled, punching Sam in the arm, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"It was worth it!" the violet spirit howled, sitting up and gesturing down at himself, "Whaddya think?"

Mike scanned down Sam's leather-clad form as he lovingly cradled his guitar in his arms.

"Rockstar much?" Mike teased, helping him up.

"You should see Robby," Sam pointed out.

"Arrrr, Sam, ye be spoiling it!" came Robby's voice from the other side.

Mike turned around and closed an eye.

"Real original, big bro, real original," she deadpanned.

"Hey," Robby grinned, taking off the plumed hat and exposing his red fox ears, "It was in the Cove, used to be my old costume before…well, before I got shut down,"

Mike gave a slight smile as Amanda came in, dressed up in a yellow, sparkly dress and tiara, followed by Matt, who looked like a James Bond character with his suit and red flower in the lapel.

"You guys are enjoying yourselves, aren't you," Mike deadpanned.

"Oh yes!" Amanda grinned, "Mike, Emily showed us how to change what we look like…so we made costumes for ourselves! Can we go to the party? Please, please, please, _please_?"

Mike gave a sigh and nodded.

"Fine," she told them, "Just…be back by 11:50, I can turn off the power so no one will see you guys,"

"Got it," Matt nodded, "Thanks, Mike,"

And he, Sam and Amanda were gone.

"Aren't you going to go?" Mike asked, looking at her brother.

"What for?" he asked, "You're back here. It wouldn't be fun without you,"

"Robby, I'll be ok," Mike reassured him, "All I'm doing is staying here and making sure no one breaks anything,"

The red spirit gave a sigh before ruffling his sister's hair, making her whine in indignation and flatten her hair down again.

"I'll be back soon, I'll make sure they don't get into trouble," Robby reassured her.

"Uh huh," Mike deadpanned, "Then who's going to keep _you_ out of trouble?"

"…Just watch those stupid cameras," he growled playfully before walking out.

* * *

Matt, Amanda, and Sam were all by the stage, listening to the music and dancing around with the other teenagers when Robby found them.

 _"Darkness falls across the land, The midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search of blood. To terrorize your neighborhood,"_

"I know this song," Robby hummed, as the chorus started up and Matt of course started belting it out.

 _"That it's a thriller, thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try. Girl, this is thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight!"_ Matt sang, grinning happily as he bobbed his head to the beat, "Ah, I remember when this song first came on!"

"Eddie?" a female voice asked, making Robby turn around, "Eddie Fawkes?"

Robby gave a smile as he saw a blonde girl in a blue gymnastics uniform.

"Oh, hi Ashe," he smiled, "Enjoying yourself?"

"I think so," she nodded, "I didn't know you guys were here. I didn't see you come in,"

"We were late arrivals," Matt told her, "Kayle here too?"

"I'm right here," Kayle grumbled and Sam tried _really_ hard not to laugh.

The poor tomboy was dressed in a frilly, pink, purple and gold dress with her blonde hair all curled in cute little-girl style while a teddy bear dangled from her hand.

She pointed a finger just inches from Sam's nose.

"Laugh and I will steal Mike's taser and see if the myth about guys and tasers is true," she threatened.

"It's not funny at all," Sam squeaked, making Amanda give a soft giggle while Matt cracked a grin.

"Lemme guess, the evil twin?" Robby asked.

"Give the boy a prize," Kayle growled, "Speaking of the wicked witch…have you seen her? Mom and Dad said I was to keep an eye on her…"

"Sorry, we haven't," Amanda shrugged, "Bet we'll keep an eye out for her!"

"Until midnight that is," Matt rumbled as Ashe and Kayle wandered off, "How much time do we have?"

"Not long enough," Robby sighed, "C'mon, let's go look around, make sure no one's getting into trouble,"

* * *

Robby was wandering around Pirate's Cove when he heard voices from behind the curtains. He poked his head into the area just to see a group of kids sitting in front of Foxy with some sort of board in front of them.

 _"Seriously?"_ he scoffed inwardly, _"There's enough ghosts in this place,"_

"See, I told you this was stupid!" a female voice snorted.

"Guess this place isn't haunted after all," a male voice sighed.

"No worries everyone," a familiar female voice that Robby recognized as Morgan's said, "We might not have called up any ghosts, but we can still have some fun. Let's show the guests what they came for…let's get some ghostly action!"

"This…can't be good," Robby muttered, backing out and away as the kids started moving towards the entrance, "They want to scare people? Ah, _no_. That's _our_ job,"

He seemed to blur for a moment, racing at super speed to find the others.

* * *

"Need some help?"

Mike nearly jumped out of her skin as she whirled around to face a sheepish looking Emily, who held a white mask in her hands.

"Sorry," the free spirit apologized, "You just looked like you were busy,"

"It's ok, Em," Mike told her, "Actually…can you turn off the lights down in the basement? We can't let the guests see a bunch of smoke getting sucked into the bots…"

"Sure," Emily nodded, smiling brightly as she finally got to do something besides watch, "I'll…"

She froze, turning a frightened glance towards the door before just blinking out of existence as Ashe and Kayle walked in.

"Thought we'd bring you some food and stuff," Kayle started, handing a plate of pizza and cookies to the young Guard while Ashe sat down a can of coke on Mike's desk.

"You guys are amazing," Mike grinned, "Based on what I'm seeing here, the party's in full swing,"

"Yeah," Ashe nodded, "No one's tried anything yet, so that's a plus,"

"Why didn't you tell us Eddie and the others were here?" Kayle asked.

"Didn't think it was relevant," Mike shrugged, "They had fun,"

"They left?" Ashe asked.

"…Yeah," Mike mumbled, "They had to leave before midnight…parent's orders,"

"But…" Kayle started right as the lights went out and screams of fear shot through the pizzeria.

"And then there's that," Mike deadpanned, getting up and flicking on her flashlight, "I'll be right back. Gotta reset the generator,"

* * *

"So we get to mess around with some jerks?" Sam grinned, "I'm in!"

"Sam!" Amanda chastised, "That's mean!"

"Does it look like I care?" he deadpanned, "C'mon, Mandy, it'll be fun!"

"I have to agree with Amanda," a second female voice started softly, "I think this is a _bad_ idea,"

"Emily," Matt greeted, "Mike sent you out to turn out the lights, didn't she?"

"And make sure you four stay outta trouble," Emily deadpanned, crossing her arms.

"Emily, these kids were picking on Mike," Robby explained, "Please. If they do something, they might make Mike lose her job and we'll never see her again,"

Emily bit her lip, closing her grey eyes for a few seconds before reopening them and sighing.

"Alright, I'll help you," she said, reaching over and turning out the lights right as the clock struck midnight.

* * *

Mike had just stepped down into the floor of the basement when she felt a freezing blast of wind shoot through her.

 _"Well, they're on their way,"_ she thought as four shrieks of pain hit her ears, _"And there comes the questions,"_

She flipped the lights back on and jogged back up the stairs only to nearly run into Ashe and Kayle.

"Did you hear that?" Ashe demanded.

"Hear what?" Mike asked.

"Those screams?" Ashe pressed, "They sounded like a bunch of kids…"

"Probably some jerks thinking it'd be funny to scare some girls," Mike deadpanned, "Don't worry, Ashe, everything's fine…"

Right as a group of girls ran screaming from the back hall.

 _"GHOST!"_

Mike cursed under her breath as Kayle caught the nearest girl…which happened to be Serilda…and held her firm.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"W-We were in the bathroom…" Serilda stammered, "And there was a little boy…but he was silver and bleeding and he _walked through the wall!"_

"Serilda," Ashe started, "What did he look like?"

"He had curly hair…and he was bleeding from the neck…they were right! This place _is_ haunted!"

"Where's Morgan?" Kayle suddenly asked, "She was with you guys…"

"I…I dunno," Serilda shook, "I don't…"

* * *

 _A Few Minutes Prior_

"Ouch, Mark! You're stepping on my foot!" Morgan hissed.

"Sorry," the boy apologized as they walked through the door at the end of the hallway, revealing a bunch of slumped over animatronics, "Whoa…man these things are creepy…"

"Didn't Mike say they wouldn't attack us if they didn't know we were there?" another boy asked.

"Well, it's after midnight and they're not dragging us off, are they?" Morgan sneered, "C'mon, let's see how these creepy things work…"

She wandered closer to the dormant bots…when a small box on a table caught her eye. Morgan turned her attention to the box, looking at the sign posted on it.

 _DO NOT WIND! EVER!_

 _-Mike_

"So it's a music box," Morgan hummed, grasping the handle.

"The sign said not to open it though," Mark pointed out.

"Like I care," Morgan snorted, winding the box a little bit…the tune of ' _My Grandfather's Clock'_ starting to play.

She let go…and the tune suddenly shifted.

 _'All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel! The monkey thought t'was all in good fun…POP! Goes the weasel!'_

It repeated the tune a few times before suddenly grinding to a halt. Morgan looked up just for the glowing white figure of a little girl with a horrendous gash across her throat to appear. The teenagers jumped back with screams of shock right as the girl disappeared.

"What the…" Morgan breathed…right as the faint sound of a guitar string being plucked caught her ear and Morgan turned around…

Only to freeze as she saw a little boy with shattered glasses and a bloody hole in his stomach sitting on the deactivated Bonnie's shoulder, strumming a ghostly white guitar. The boy looked up at Morgan and the teenagers before giving a sinister smile and disappearing.

"Let's…get out of here… _now_!" Mark cried, turning tail and running.

"Cowards!" Morgan yelled, but she ran too…the group of teenagers running into the kitchen and slamming the doors shut behind them.

"What was _that_?" a boy demanded, "That story couldn't be true…right?"

"I don't…" Morgan stopped, staring behind the boy, "Know…"

"What?" he asked, slowly turning around, just to see a small, badly bleeding little girl standing behind them.

 _"Would you like to play?"_ she asked, cocking her head in an almost bird-like fashion, _"I had some friends once…but they left a long time ago. Would you like to be my friends?"_

The teens scrambled away from the little girl, yelling, while the girl's eyes flared black and started dripping dark tears.

 _"Why do you run away…?"_

The lights started flashing wildly as the girl's face went from sad to angry.

 _"It's not nice…to leave your friends…be **hind…"**_

The girl gave a shriek as the lights blew out. Morgan made it out of the kitchen, shooting out of the room and out into the hallway with her friends behind her.

"Where to?" Mark demanded only to freeze.

"What _now_?" Morgan snapped…right as a soft voice started singing.

 _"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…"_

The teenagers turned around to see a tall, slender boy shuffling towards them, trailing blood from the ankles as he held a handless arm. He looked up at the group, revealing that one eye had been bloodied and gouged out while a hole had been torn through his heart.

Morgan's throat started to close as she backpedalled along with her friends. She would have been ok…had it not been for the deep, bass laugh that rippled through the area.

 ** _"Heh…hehe…hehehehehe!"_**

Screams sounded from the bathroom area and Morgan saw Serilda and a few girls race out. She turned back towards the boy in silver as he pointed at her.

 _"You…shouldn't be here…"_ he rasped, his voice like the wind through the branches of the dead trees outside, _"You will_ pay _for trespassing…"_

His eyes flared black and dark tears streamed from them as he winked out of existence.

* * *

Matt laughed so hard when the girls ran out of the bathroom. The best part about being able to walk outside the suit was that he actually appeared as he did when he died. Robby was the worst looking out of all of them…with his missing hand and eye and the hole in his heart…

He ghosted out of the room and met up with the others, brushing his hands together and grinning.

"So…what now?"

"Now," Robby grinned, "Let's give them a good show,"

* * *

Those who hadn't left yet, mainly Mike, Ashe, Kayle, Serilda, Morgan and a few other from Morgan's group, were gathered in the dining hall. It was late and Mike sat on the stage, unimpressed with Morgan's story.

" _How_ can you just _sit_ there!?" Morgan demanded, glaring daggers at the survivor of the Missing Children Incident.

"Simple," Mike shrugged, "I've been through worse,"

She had too. But right at the moment, she was focused on what she was going to do to the four ghosts when daylight came. They were _not_ going to get away with it. _That_ was for sure.

"It's official," Kayle blinked, "Mike is immune to fear,"

Mike opened her mouth to protest…but was cut off by the sight of something silver.

"Hey, Morgan," Mike grinned, "Your friends are back,"

"What?" Morgan blinked…freezing as _five_ child-like voices sang through the air.

 _"When the crypt doors creak, and the tombstones quake…"_

Morgan turned as white as a sheet as she saw a silver shape take form not too far from her. Sam gave a wicked grin as he sang.

" _Spooks come out for a swinging wake,"_

Matt appeared on the other side of the room, grinning evilly.

" _Happy haunts materialize,"_ Amanda joined as she appeared near the kitchens.

" _And begin to vocalize,"_ Emily chorused from the back hall.

" _Grim Grinning Ghosts,"_ came Robby's voice as he came into being in front of the Pirate's Cove, " _come out to socialize,"_

"Mike…" Ashe croaked, staring at Robby, "That…"

"I know," Mike deadpanned.

The ghosts all suddenly disappeared and Mike gave an internal groan. She had a feeling that they'd…

There was a horrific crash, the lights went out and Mike sighed as a dark, bass laugh rumbled through the air as two pinpoints of blue fire appeared at the end of the hall. Yep…it was _exactly_ what she thought they'd do.

"What…" Kayle blinked as two pinpoints of purple joined the blue ones, then a pair of red ones.

There was a low whirring sound and the teens all whirled in the direction of Pirate's Cove just to see two pinpoints of gold hovering far above them.

 ** _"Wh-When the c-c-crypt doors creeeeak, and the tombst-sto-stones q-qu-quake,"_** four voiceboxes glitched out as the lights shuffled closer.

" ** _Spooks c-c-c-come out for a swin-swinging wake. Happy haunts mat-t-t-terialize and begin t-t-t-to vocalize. Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize!"_**

The teens screamed as something big with sharp teeth hopped up on the stage with a loud thud, the golden pinpoints flaming brightly.

 **"Do-Do-Don't run awaaaaaayyyyy, maties!"** Robby cackled, bearing his sharp teeth as his tail thrashed back and forth.

"Ok, that's enough," Mike growled softly, taking out her flashlight and calmly turning it on, flashing it in Robby's eyes.

 _"SCREEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Robby jerked backwards, clawing at his eyes…and then fell off the stage with a crash.

Mike flashed her light at the others, raising an eyebrow as they hissed and shielded their eyes.

"Anyone else want to try something funny?" she deadpanned, "I told you guys to behave!"

She was met by four glares…including the one from her brother on the floor.

"Don't you glare at me," Mike snapped, "Back to your rooms, all of you!"

The four ghosts whined in disappointment, but they got up and went back to their places…Robby poked his head out of the curtain once again, but Mike sent a venomous glare at him.

"Foxy…" she warned and Robby huffed, drawing his head back in the curtains.

She turned to face the teenagers.

"It might be a good idea for you guys to get on home," she said.

"But…what about the mess?" Ashe whispered, still in shock that her friend managed to cow four seven foot, murderous animatronics into submission with just a flashlight and a few well placed words.

"I'll get it," Mike reassured her, "Don't worry. I'll see you all Monday,"

* * *

After the group left, Mike turned to face her friends, tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Matt, Amanda, Sam, Robby, get your furry and feathery butts in here," she growled, crossing her arms.

The four ghosts meekly came back into the light, their glowing gazes painting the walls with shadows.

"We're sorry Mike," Sam started.

"We overheard Morgan and those jerks saying they were going to do something to the place," Matt told her.

"We were afraid that if they succeeded, Phil'd fire you," Amanda whispered, bowing her head.

"And we'd never get to see you again if that happened," Robby finished, "We're sorry…but we didn't want to lose you,"

"I appreciate you guys wanting to protect me," she started, "But scaring everyone else is going _too_ far,"

She pointed at the dining hall.

"So I'm punishing you all. You're going to clean up the mess. And if you don't get done by six…you're going to be helping me clean it up in human form. Got it?"

"I think that's fair for what we did," Emily said, appearing beside Mike and making the living girl jump five feet into the air.

"Emily!" Mike whined, "Stop doing that! You're worse than Sam!"

"Sorry," Emily apologized, "I'm more used to people not seeing me. I forget that you get scared,"

"And we're sorry too," Robby apologized, nuzzling his sister with his muzzle, "We'll get the place spotless, you go and rest. You've had a stressful night,"

"Gee, I wonder why?" Mike deadpanned before laughing and hugging her brother's muzzle, making him purr loudly, "I love you, big brother…even though you annoy me half to death,"

"And I love you too, little sister," he rumbled, "Even though you worry me past death,"

"…Guess you got a point," Mike admitted, "Goodnight everyone, have fun cleaning,"

 **So here's the winner of the first fandom. The souls (mainly Robby) are a bit more beat up and gruesome looking mainly because I edited chapter 3 of the first book...it's a bit more descriptive into what Scott actually did to those poor souls as well as making him _really_ sadistic. If you want to see what I did, go ahead and check _Soul_ out! Or not, up to you! Next will be something from _Transformers_ then from _Tron_. Here's the title/fandom list so you know what's coming!**

 _ **Grim Grinning Ghosts**_ **(FNAF/Soul tetrology)**

 _ **Tricks and Treats (Transformers/Cybres.**_ **Original from last year)**

 _ **Witches, Ghosts and Monsters**_ **( _Tron/Son of Tron_ Original from last year)**

 _ **Masquerade**_ **( _Pacific Rim_ Original from last year)**

 _ **All Hallows Eve**_ **( _The Lord of the Rings_ Original from last year)**

 _ **Spooky Scary**_ **Skeletons ( _Pacific Rim)_**

 _ **Don't Look Behind You!**_ **( _Tron_ )**

 _ **Friends on the Other**_ **Side ( _FNAF/_** **Soul tetrology** **)**

 _ **Thrills and Chills _(_** **Transformers/Son of the Stars**_ **ver** **se)**

 ** _Trick or Treat! (Transformers/Son of Magic_ verse)**

 ** _You Can't Scare Me!_ ( _Pacific Rim)_**

 _ **Ghostbuster**_ **( _FNAF_ X _Tron/ Soul_ and _Son of Tron_ crossover *weird, but we're gonna see how they handle each other!*)**

 **And then a mystery fic that I'll release on Halloween...it won't be finished on Halloween as it'll be a multi-chapter fic (I think). But...I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
